


Heathers AU [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [7]
Category: Glee, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Anderson-Hummel, Based on Heathers, Blaine - Freeform, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Song: Beautiful (Heathers), anderhummel, anderson - Freeform, blaine anderson - Freeform, hummel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: A Glee Heather's AU. Kurt is Veronica and Blaine is Chandler.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 2





	Heathers AU [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I love Heathers so Heathers AU! I used the song Beautiful from Heathers the Musical, and it is linked below if you want to listen to it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAmmc7VFiZY

Kurt walked into Westerburg High, just like he did every day. It was the first day of his senior year, and he already hated it. All the kids used to get along, and now they called each other sluts, freaks, losers, and bull-dykes! What the hell happened?

Kurt had survived the name-calling until lunch. Dave Karofsky came up to (in his words) 'the fag queen' and smacked the lunch tray out of his hands.

"Oooooops," Karofsky said, trying to act all innocent, but we all know better. Dave Karofsky was a third-year linebacker and an eighth-year' smacking-lunch-trays-and-being-a-huge-dick.'

"What did you say to me, skank?" Karofsky threatened.

Shit, Kurt had said that out loud, hadn't he?

"Aah, nothing," Kurt responded.

Kurt sat down at his usual table in the middle of the cafeteria.

I know life can be beautiful. He thought We were kind before, we can be kind once more-

Kurt was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Mercades approach him from behind.

"Aah!... hey Mercedes."

"Hey." She said as she sat down next to him. Mercedes Jones had been Kurt's best friend scene diapers.

"We're on for movie night?" Mercedes asked. Kurt smiled at the memories of their annual Friday movie nights.

"Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail."

"I rented 'The Princess Bride'" Mercades said dreamily

"Ho-ho-ho, again?" Kurt questioned, "Wait don't you have it memorized by now?"

"What can I say, imma sucker for a happy ending." Kurt smiled at his friend. He really wanted his happy ending too.

"Mercedes Jones, WIDE LOAD. HOOOOONNNKKK" Azimio yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Hahaaa!" Karofsky yelled in agreement.

Azimio Adams was the quarterback, and Kurt had to hand it to him, he was the smartest guy on the football team. But that was kinda like being the tallest dwarf.

"Haha, alright!" Azinio continued. Kurt had had enough of Azinio and Karofsky jackassery. Kurt stormed over to the boys with smoke coming out of his ears.

"I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant." Kurt's face was not bright red with rage.

"...You have a zit right there..." Azinio lamely slapped back.

Why, why do they hate me? Somebody fix me. Or somebody save me. Kurt thought silently. At that very moment, The Unholy Trinity walked- no- strutted into the room.

"Who look who decided to grace us with their presence," Mercedes said coldly, pointing at the girls. Kurt turned around and couldn't help but stare at them.

The Unholy Trinity flew above it all. Brittany Pierce. Her dad was loaded (he sold engagement rings). Santana Lopez. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants. And Blaine Anderson. The almighty. He is a mythic bitch. They're solid Teflon-never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that.

"You know, if we sat at their table, guys would notice us," Mercedes said sadly. Kurt nodded in agreement, but then he added, "I'd like them to be nicer." It was Mercedes's turn to nod.

Blaine got some bottled water from the vending machine, then went into the bathroom.

"I dare you to follow him," Mercedes said cheekily.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kurt was shocked she even thought up something like that.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Kurt thought about it for a moment before deciding on what he would do.

"Your right," Kurt said standing up

"Tell me what happens." Kurt nodded to his friend and headed towards the men's room. However, with each step, he grew less and less confident. He eventually made it to the bathroom, where he saw Blaine checking himself out in the mirror. Kurt just stood in the doorway. He didn't think he would make it this far.

"See something you like, Hummel?" Blaine asked, walking over to Kurt.

"I- I-" Is all Kurt could say.

"It's okay. I saw you staring at me when I walked in. I know you like me."

Kurt couldn't deny that he did have a thing for Blaine.

"Well-" Kurt started, but he was interrupted by Blaine's lips on his own, and he instantly kissed back. After a while, Blaine pulled back.

"So, Hummel er- Kurt, do you wanna go out with me? Only after a serious makeover, however."

"Absolutely," responded Kurt.

"Good. Well, I have to get to class. See you tonight. 7 pm at Breadstixs."

"Okay, sounds like a date."

Blaine walked past him and out the door, but only after he looked Kurt up and down and winked at him. Kurt walked back to his table with Mercedes.

"Soooooo, how was it? What happened?" Mercedes eagerly questioned.

"It was- well. Let's just say I can't do movie night tonight." Kurt stated simply.

"What? Why?"

"I have a date with one Blaine Anderson tonight."  
"OMIGOD REALLY?" Mercedes shirked.

"Yes really." Kurt turned around to see who had answered, it was Blaine.

"I am going out with Kurt Hummel, and I am ecstatic about it as you are." Blaine then kissed the top of Kurt's head, making his porcelain skin flush pink. Blaine then walked away to sit with his trinity. Kurt turned back to Mercedes.

"Thanks for the dare, by the way. It really helped my love life."

Didn't expect Blaine to be Chandler, did you?

Well, hope you enjoyed it and give me any requests or prompts you have!

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect Blaine to be Chandler, did you?
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it and give me any requests or prompts you have!
> 
> -884 words-


End file.
